More then Life - deleted scenes
by Egyptprncssxox
Summary: missing scenes of the story
1. Message

**Hear thy readers of those who read the story of 'More then Life'**

**I was going to give you this message after the story has ended but then I thought that I need some time to work on it**

**The reason I will be doing the deleted scene of the story is that I had a lot of time skips so we will be going in order**

**There will be a few scenes that are going to be selected by your votes so the first one will be going to Chapter 1 – 3**

**And each of you have two scenes to chose from but if there are some that are the same then I will be counting them as one**

**If any of you have an idea of themselves how they OC's and the other characters met as children then by all means then PM me**

**Also any request of Berk in that earlier in the story then you have to give me credit on how the teens in Berk would sound like…mostly the twins**

**This will be separated from the main story itself just incase**

**Also noted that I am sick right now if any of you have not read the little skit on the original story line then here it is again so you guys will not be have much updates this days cause it takes at least a week or two for to get better…damn you winter!**

**But any how I will try my best to updated but if not then sorry...also I may be helping my aunt on stuff for her work so I will be busy**

**Well that all I have to say for now so please enjoy the two new updates on the stories: 'More then Life' and 'The Weapons of Peace'**


	2. Chapters 1 - 3

**Hey everyone I am back and finally better sorry it took so long to make the deleted scene but I had to recap the chapters and read them again to see what I have skip thought chapters 1 to 3 but anyway…**

**I would like to thank to those who saved this to their faves and alerts: AlTeRnAtE-UnIvErSe-MaStEr, The Silver Magician of Chaos and Farming 101**

**I thank to Mimi011 for your review and yes I will update the story soon I promise…it was a difficult chapter type for not just that I was ill but I was stuck on some parts but I got help for some readers thought your chatting so thank you guys**

**Anyway on word to the story of the deleted scenes…**

**Summary: missing scenes of the main story, please read it first to understand this**

**I don't own 'How to Train your Dragon' …must we get through with this again**

-Break Line-

Chapter 1 – before the battle

Hiccup was looking at the sea where the dragons nest was at then he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned and saw it was Anna looking at him with a smile.

"It's time Hiccup"

Hiccup nodded "Yea let's go"

Anna frown a bit "What's wrong?"

Hiccup looked at her in the eyes "well you see remember I told I ran away from Berk so I wouldn't kill a dragon, right?"

Anna nodded.

"Well…look what are we going to do Anna" said Hiccup with a small smile.

Anna thought for moment then giggled "we are going to kill a dragon"

Hiccup nodded "Yea…imagine if my tribe saw me killing it"

"They will accept you as a Viking right away even after all those years of suffering they put you though" said Anna with a frown.

Hiccup nodded slowly "They only see what they want to see…and to me before is not a true Viking but if they see me after this then I will be honor as a hero, I guess"

Anna shook her head "That's not right they should accept you as you not what they want…and to me you are a wonderful person"

Hiccup smiled "thanks Anna, shall we go"

Anna smiled big time "let's"

-Break Line-

Chapter 1.2 – Hiccup missing?!

For Stoick, he could never felt this proud for his son to have the honor to kill his first dragon. Not just any dragon, it was a Monstrous Nightmare.

He woke up early to give tips to his son during breakfast but when Hiccup didn't came down, he checked his room and saw he was not even there.

He didn't think of it.

'_He probably went to practice early in the morning'_ thought Stoick as he went to the Mead Hall to eat.

Stoick spotted Gobber eating his food.

"Gobber"

"Ah Stoick excited about today I see"

"You bet, to think my son is going to kill his first dragon…I never would have thought that this will ever happen, Gobber"

"Aye the poor lad was never notice until now when he showed his talents of the beasts this close"

Stoick laughed "I know…through why hide it for so long?"

Gobber shrugged his shoulders "don't know Stoick…well I need to get the arena ready for young Hiccup"

"Every well Gobber see you at noon then"

After a few hours everyone was ready to go to the arena to see the big fight. Stoick at first was calm but after a few hours of not seeing his son all morning and noon was getting nervous and a bit worried.

An hour before the fight, Stoick went to Gobber to ask if he has seen his son at the forge.

"Sorry Stoick but I have not seen the lad at all"

Stoick let out a sigh "Thank you Gobber"

"Maybe he is at the forest doing some last minute practicing"

Stoick nodded "Of course I guess he is fast on his feet on getting his food or just brought food with him"

"I will see if Hiccup left a note for me where he can be, he did that last time when he went out to get more supplies for the forge"

"Thank you Gobber"

After the hour that has past, Stoick know something was wrong. He ordered his men to look for his son to the forest. Stoick wondered if Hiccup was trap somewhere or something happened when he was practicing for his fight.

Everyone looked everywhere from Raven point to the shore of Berk, near and far. After 2 hours, no one has found anything out of the ordinary.

"Stoick, we need to head back, the dragon is already prepared and he can't…"

"I know Gobber…I know, Astrid"

A young girl with blond hair with blue eyes who was carrying her axe came to the Chief.

"Yes sir?"

"You will be taking my son's place to kill the dragon"

"A-Are you sure, Chief?"

Stoick nodded "Everyone let's head back and prepare to find my son somewhere else but first let's see young Astrid to kill the beast under my son's place"

Everyone nodded and went back to the village towards the arena.

Astrid was slowly walking; she was thinking what just happen.

'_Yes I get to kill it…though its under his honor…what did happen to him anyway I mean he maybe not good fighter but he can ran fast…wait why do I care anyway?'_

'_You care because he was our friend a long time ago'_

'_Wait who are you?'_

'_You'_

'_Great now I am fighting myself…I think I am going mad…but that voice is telling the truth…he was my friend when we were young, I guess we just went to our path differently…'_

Astrid turned around and looked to the forest "…I promise Hiccup I will kill the dragon under your honor as your friend, I should have been there for you when everyone was ignoring you but I had to prove myself and now I can…under your honor, I vow I will find you and when I do…I promise I will be better friend to you"

With that she ran to the arena to kill the Monstrous Nightmare for Hiccup.

-Break Line-

Chapter 2 – Charles' friend

After listen to his daughter's tale with the young boy Hiccup, Charles went to visit his old friend for a little talk.

He came to a two story house off by the forest side.

He came across to a small green little dragon on the front chewing on something.

Charles smiled at it "Ah Loki would you mind bringing Ms. Ryder?"

The tiny terrible terror looked at the familiar human then took off to the open window and after a few minutes came a woman with flaming red hair and lovely green forest eyes. She was wearing a simple blue tunic dress with a white apron over it and was having a spoon on her left hand.

"Oh Charles, what a lovely visit please do come in"

"Don't mind if I do Liza"

Liza and Charles went to the kitchen and Liza went straight to the pot that was starting to boil.

"You just came the right time, its supper for us, Victor told me he was coming late for some late training on some recruits"

"Oh yes, young teens that wanted to protect their families are coming more and more each day, not that long ago a boy that was just barely 6 years old said to us that he wanted to join to protect his baby sister and mother"

"Oh how sweet well Victor should-"

"LIZA must you give Storm his treats before my work can you give to him after"

"Oh dear…is he at it again"

"YES…where are you?"

"Kitchen if you must know and we have a guest"

That's when a man with brown reddish hair that was held up and blue eyes. He was wearing a white silk tunic with a black vest with gold trimmings and buttons and black pants with a brown belt and on his left was a sword.

"Who oh Charlie what great honor for you to visit"

Charles laughed "Yes well there is a reason for my visit my friends"

Victor to his seat "Oh is there"

Charles nodded "Yes…I believe I have found you a son my friend"

Victor and Liza looked at Charles with disbelieve.

"W-What do you mean?" stuttered Victor.

Charles took a deep breath "You better sit down Liza"

After a good hour, Liza was crying and Victor was in the rage to swing his sword at something.

"That poor boy and yet he is still that kind after all of that" said Liza sadly.

Charles smiled sadly "I believe so and he shows that he has great knowledge without realize of himself"

Liza glared "I bet I know why"

"Now Liza dear I myself am mad to those _Vikings_ but let's think of the young lad for right now"

Liza sigh "Alright...oh I need to fix his room if he is coming to stay with us and I bet the shops are still open…you said he has green eyes right?"

Charles just nodded.

Liza smiled and clapped her hands "Perfect I know how to fix his room to his liking along with his Night Fury, excuse me boys wait on second thought Victor get ready we must shop for your new son's belongings"

"Liza can't I first eat then we can go"

Liza puffed "Alright in the meantime I can clean his room, thank you for coming Charles"

"No problem Liza, I can tell you will be busy so I will leave you and in the morning please come over to meet the small lad"

"But of course Charles"

Liza pouted "It's a shame I can't have him now"

Charles laughed "Sorry but Mary had them sent to bed after their long journey"

"I bet they are…wow beating the dragon queen is something Charles" said Victor in awed.

"It is though the lad looks though he needs just praises" said Charles then leaved.

Liza blinked for a minute "You do have a strange friend Vic"

Victor laughed "Yes, yes I do…but he's true, young Hiccup need more then he think"

Liza smiled "And we can give him that"

-Break Line-

Chapter 3 – shopping for clothes

Liza was doing a mental list on her mind of what clothes Hiccup needed while Victor was talking to Hiccup about his future training.

"…that's all we are going to do now until you are ready to hand a sword or a bow"

Hiccup nodded. His new father's training was completely different then what Berk does.

"What about Toothless, sir?"

"Ah your dragon would too be training with us just like mine heck Storm may adopt your dragon has he own as well"

Hiccup smiled to that thought. Unlike Hiccup, Toothless was alone in the world before they met Anna and Jade, another Night Fury. Hiccup was happy that Toothless would gain a father figure or a mentor.

"Alright boys we have at least an hour before the stores closes…first we need some everyday clothes, school clothes, night clothes, robes for invitations, travel capes…are you even listening Victor?"

"W-What oh yes clothes for the lad sorry dear I was just talking to him of what his is going to do in his training"

"Victor! What I said not that long ago and also he needs to know his new home and I believe you need to introduce him to your elites for them to protect him"

"O-Of course dear oh look let's go into this one, Hiccup needs more than just those brown boots dear"

"Oh dear…come on Hiccup, we need to look which ones you need?"

Hiccup widen his eyes "How much…wait what-ah"

Toothless was staring at the window at his hatchling and was smirking at the sight. The boy was having a strange expression on his face while his new parents were gathering boxes and was putting near to Hiccup.

When they came out, humans with boxes came out with them.

"Please do be careful and thank for your services gentlemen" said Liza.

"No problem madam" said the men then left.

"With those being taken care of, let's go for his clothes we have a massive order for my dear friend of mine"

Once again Toothless was staring at the window being amused by the sight he is seeing. This time other humans were all over Hiccup and putting different colors on him.

Meanwhile Hiccup now know, never go shopping with his new mother anymore. Tailors, what his mother said they were, are measuring him all over to head to toe. The clothes were piling to the yes pile or the no pile. His mother was matching what color was best for his skin and makes his eyes stand out more.

"You have such the most beautiful green eyes I have ever seen, don't hide them" stated his mother.

Hiccup blushed to that comment and has not stopped hearing it though out the fitting. When they step out of the shop, Toothless was giving him one of his smirks.

"Oh who asked you" murmured Hiccup to Toothless.

Toothless just gave him purr nudge to his head.

"Yea, yea" said Hiccup with a smile.

"Hiccup come on dear it time to get home"

Hiccup smiled _'Home…I like the sound to that'_

"Oh that reminds me, Hiccup if you like you can change your name to something else" said Victor.

"Change…my…name?"

Liza nodded "Yes if you like of course"

Hiccup thought for a moment "I-I would like to change my name but…my real mother name me and I don't want to erase what is left of her to remember"

Victor and Liza gave Hiccup a sweet smile.

"Of course dear we understand" said Liza.

"Let me think of a name and if you like it then we can put your first name as a middle name, what you think" asked Victor.

Hiccup smiled "I would like that every much…dad"

Victor had a big smile to his face "Alright then son, let's show you your new home"

-Break Line-

**Hiccup: hey I have my name back**

**Me: for now…wait a few chapters**

**Hiccup: hey it's not like I hate the name Draco but my fans…**

**Me: I know Hiccup and that's why I name your son after you**

**Hiccup: right?**

**Toothless; 'grinning'**

**Hiccup: oh would you stop that**

**Toothless: no**

**Anna: haha**

**Hiccup: not helping Anna**

**Anna: sorry**

**Hiccup: so next one**

**Me: right…next one I have to see which one to chose or unless you guys have any idea then review if you mind so I would not have to go back so much to look over and take this long to take though I am a bit busy on finding a job so please be patient until next time guys**


	3. Chapter 4 part 1

**Hey guys I finally I had to decide to have chapter 4 in parts cause there is so much that needs to be mention please do review if I miss one or if you want to know a part**

**I thank you reviewers: Mimi011, Ultimoto The Great and 084sg**

**Mimi011: I am glad you loved it**

**Ultimoto: that would be in the until later chapter but thank you for the suggestion my reader**

**084sg: That scene will be in the next one I believe**

**Anyway on word to the story of the deleted scenes…**

**Summary: missing scenes of the main story, please read it first to understand this**

**I don't own 'How to Train your Dragon' …must we go through with this again**

-Break Line-

Chapter 4 – Meet Draco Hiccup Ryder

Hiccup standing in front of kids his age and he getting nervous every second that passed but he needs to wait for the woman who was talking to the kids about him.

"...please make him feel welcome, now Mister Ryder would you go over here for now"

Hiccup nodded "Yes madam"

"Now, let's just review for Mister Ryder so he can catch up with us, shall we"

"Yes Miss Hannah"

After an hour, everyone went out to take a break until their next lesson.

Hiccup was just sitting by his sit looking at his notes he took. His new parents were right; he did need to go to classes.

'_This is not like Berk'_ thought Hiccup then was snapped out when he heard his name or surname.

"Hey Ryder, name's Jack Irvin McKnight I would hope you heard of me from your father" said a black hair boy with brown eyes. He was wearing the standard school clothes, white silk tunic with a blue vest, brown belt around his waist, black pants and dark brown boots.

Though for Hiccup, he had a light green vest then a blue one.

Hiccup looked at him "…why is that?"

Jack gave him a big smile "My father is one of his elites so they are like best friends…just like us, right?"

Hiccup blinked a couple of time. Friends…him having friends…he didn't have any friends in Berk.

"R-Really…umm alright then"

"Great…so how is it living with the best general in Scotland, Ryder?" asked Jack innocently.

"Umm well it's nice that is for sure"

"Really…I would have thought that he would be a tough parent like he is in training oh well hey if you are not busy tomorrow do you want to hang out with me and my friends and maybe we can show you around, what do you say?" wondered Jack in hope.

"A-Alright sure I just got to ask my dad about this" replied Hiccup nervously.

"Sure that's fine…oh shot class have begun again, talk to you later Ryder" said Jack as he walked to his seat.

Hiccup waved.

'…_this second chance is better_' thought Hiccup happily.

After classes, Hiccup ran straight to Anna and began to tell her his first day.

"I-I never felt so welcome before and no one looked at me funny when I answered a question right" said Hiccup happily.

Anna frown "You are telling me that those Vikings looked at you funny when you were right"

Hiccup sighed sadly "In a way but mostly when I tried to help them with the dragon's raids"

Anna made a face "Those Vikings are nothing but reckless men that think of themselves then others…no offense there Hiccup"

"Point taken"

"So you are going with this Jack and his friends to hang out"

Hiccup nodded "Yea…oh I need to ask Vic – I mean dad about it…it's going to take me a while for me to get use saying that"

Anna smiled "He is a good man and a great person for you Hiccup…shall we ride to your place then"

Hiccup nodded.

-Break Line-

Chapter 4.2 – Dad Elite group

Hiccup enjoyed himself with his new friends but still was a bit nervous around them. Though today, he was going to meet their parents or one of them.

Hiccup stood by his father waiting for all the men to line up.

"Gentlemen, today I will introduce to you my adoptive son and your future leader to your sons and daughter army, I present you Draco Hiccup Ryder though I have a few children who already introduce themselves to my son during his first few days of classes which I thank…now introduce yourselves men"

"It's a pleasure to meet you young lord, I am Commander McKnight" said a black hair man with blue eyes. He was wearing a black vest with gold trimmings and buttons with a cape behind him, around his waist was a black belt and on his left was a sword, black pants, black hat with silver trimmings on the sides and black boots.

Hiccup nodded "Pleasure to meet you, Commander McKnight"

McKnight smiled "My son thinks highly of you and I can see why…it would be my honor to guard his safety General"

Victor nodded "I am glad"

McKnight bowed again then another came in.

"Elite Reid young lord, I'm pleased to see that our General found a son to continue his honor" said a black short hair man with light blue eyes. He was wearing the same as McKnight though his vest was dark blue with black trimmings and buttons then black and gold. His boots were brown then black and his hat was also black with a feather and a light brown belt with a sword on his left.

"Pleasure, Elite Reid"

Reid smiled "My son also views you well…I will be honor as well to protect him General"

Victor nodded "Thank you"

Elite bowed then another came in.

"Elite Patterson my young lord, child" said a red hair man with light brown eyes. His vest was red and gold trimmings and buttons, a brown belt with a sword on his left and brown hat with little version of a belt around it and brown boots.

"Pleasure, Elite Patterson"

Patterson looked at Hiccup a bit then smiled "I believe you will be a good friend to my dear daughter child…I like the honor to guard him as well, General"

Victor nodded "Very well"

Patterson bowed then another came in.

"Elite McClelland young lord" said a dark brown hair man with grey blue eyes. His vest was dark red and black trimmings and buttons, black belt with a sword on his right, black hat with gold trimmings and a feather on top and black leather boots.

Hiccup didn't like how he was being started by him at all but he needed to greet them with welcome as to them.

"Pleasure Elite McClelland"

McClelland stared at him for a moment "I must say General you pick a well behave lad here, I wished my dear daughter could have come but sadly she was not able to attend with me…though we will met her for the annual ball, lad"

Hiccup blinked a couple of times _'ball? What ball? What does he mean?'_

"Don't worry McClelland, my family will attend this year" replied Victor.

McClelland nodded "Very well then…I too will protect the young child"

McClelland bowed then another step up.

"Elite Avalon at your service young lord" said a blond hair man with light grey eyes. His vest was white with light blue trimmings and buttons, black belt with a sword to his right and black boots.

Hiccup smiled to his kindness "Pleasure, Elite Avalon"

Avalon laughed "I believe my son will be honored to serve you as their leader child…I too am honored to protect and serve this lad to hid greatness General"

Victor smiled "As always as friendly you can be Avalon"

Avalon bowed deeply then another step up.

"Elite McFarlane young lord" said a brown hair man with blue eyes. His vest was dark brown with light brown trimmings and buttons, black belt with a sword to his left and brown boots.

"Pleasure Elite McFarlane"

"A very mannered child General, you get to meet my daughter at the annual ball as well, child" said McFarlane with a wink.

Hiccup just blinked while Victor laughed.

"Now McFarlane they are just children right now" said Victor.

"But of course…though no one knows how love works anyway I too will protect the young lord" said McFarlane.

Victor nodded "I thank you...all of you"

-Break Line-

Chapter 4.3 – Annual Ball part 1

"Victor you better be ready and helping Draco as well" shouted Liza.

"Liza honey chill will you and I am woman" said Victor while helping Hiccup getting ready for his first ball.

"I-Is she always like that?" wondered Hiccup.

"Yes she is but can't blame her, I guess she wants to coach you on the way over there and be there early for practice for you" replied Victor as he was putting the last touches on his adopted son's clothes.

"There…I must say Hiccup that you will be quiet a handsome young man when you are older" said Victor.

Hiccup walked to the mirror and was surprised himself how he looked.

He was wearing the general's hat with a feather on top to the side, a dark green forest tunic with trims of silver, a black cloak that hangs of his left side, black pants with a dark brown belt that hold his practice sword on his left and dark drown boots.

"Y-You think?"

Victor nodded "Of course lad now come before your mother gets all temper and all"

Hiccup nodded then remembers something "Wait what is Toothless is going to do?"

Victor laughed "Oh don't worry about ya dragon child…if I remember he flew off on his own to the castle to hang with his little girlfriend"

Hiccup slam himself on the face "Of course he did"

"BOYS THE CARRIAGE IS HERE SO MOVE YOUR BUTTS OVER HERE NOW"

Victor and Hiccup ran downstairs knowing how loud Liza was shouting…was not good.

After an over coaching trip, the Ryder's arrived to the castle just a few minutes to spare.

"I thought we will not make it in time"

"Liza we got here early there is no need to over work yourself"

"Victor do I have to remind you that I only had a few times to teach Draco how to dance properly"

"Oh…right of course"

"Wait…dance?!"

"That's right dear, that way we are here early I'm sorry that we only had a few times of practice but let's spend the time we have for you to know which song goes by which dance"

"Wait…how many dances are there?"

"Umm about a few 100 maybe…or was it 50, you know I don't recall anymore child"

Hiccup sighed but followed his adopted mother to what they called a dance hall.

After a few dance lessons and lecture, Hiccup found a seat and took a good rest until he was poked from his head. He open his eyes and saw it was Anna…and she looked…breathe taking.

Anna was wearing a silk sapphire long grown with gold trims that made a maze like designs on the bottom and had a matching headset on top with a little vile following down to her shoulders. Anna's hair was down tonight.

"Hello stranger and how is your evening tonight"

"Haha Anna but if you want to know I had to endure a lesson and lecture for an hour of dancing"

Anna giggled "I see…I know how you feel, my mother would have me dragged from my room or any hiding place I was at even if I was at the library for dancing lessons and manners"

Hiccup laughed "Dragged really…was your mother's lessons that bad then mine?"

"Let's just say you don't have to have 4 books to balance while dancing and not make one mistake if so then you have to restart all over again" stated Anna.

"Ouch…I guess my mother's is not that bad then"

Anna pouted "Lucky…so I'm guess that's why you are here early then"

Hiccup nodded "Yup and to coach me to say to the guest that are coming"

Then they heard the sounds of the other guest arriving.

Anna smiled "Well then…let's see how you do?"

Hiccup followed or dragged to the front of the door which was opened. Anna pointed to where his adopted parents were at.

"Go with them while I go with my parents so we can greet the coming guest" whispered Anna to Hiccup's ear.

Hiccup nodded and stood by his parents.

Not so long the first few guests came and everyone was greeting everyone. Hiccup was glad that his mother coached him then he spotted a man with short black hair with dark brown eyes and a woman with long blond hair with light brown eyes. He noted there was someone behind the blond woman though.

"Ah Vic there you are and you must be Draco, please let me introduce myself I am Riley Aaron Elliott and this is my beloved wife Luna and little flower, Rose"

"Well put Riley how your business is going my good friends" wondered Victor.

"Great if I must say" said Riley with proud.

"Riley please must you make a fool of yourself…again" stated Luna.

Riley chuckled a bit.

Luna shook her head "Like my husband didn't bother to mention my full name I am Luna Mary Elliot nee Wilson child and this is Rose Luna Elliot…oh little one please don't be shy"

Hiccup noted the young child had short blond hair which she got it from her mother and had the most shyness but curious light brown eyes which again from her mother. She only got her face structure from her father, which was soft and gentle.

She had a silk yellow simple dress with flower designs on the bottom of her dress and had a matching headset with a flower pendent around her small neck.

Hiccup smiled at her "Hi I'm Draco Hiccup Ryder"

Rose looked at him and gave him a small smile "Hello…"

Luna giggled "Like I said she is a bit shy…her cousin Jorunr scared her a bit once again with a prank and now Rose is a bit jumpy…that reminds me, dear where is Jorunr?"

Riley paled "I-I thought you know"

Luna frown "That girl really takes after her father of pranking…Rosy dear would you mind being with Draco while I go find your cousin"

Rose gave her mother nodded and slowly walked to Hiccup and hide behind him on his right side.

"Perfect, you wouldn't mind watching her?" wondered Luna.

"Of course not its fine, go find that niece of yours" said Liza.

When the Elliot's left, Hiccup spotted his father's elites and their families coming towards them which cause Rose to flinch a bit.

"Not used to people are you?" questioned Hiccup to Rose in a whisper.

Rose shook her head "No…where I live there are hardly anyone in my age and there aren't as many who likes plants like I do"

"You know I draw plants, if you like you can come and visit over at my place and see them" offered Hiccup.

Rose eyes grow brightly "R-Really?"

Hiccup nodded which Rose squeaked in delight and hugged him quickly. There hug had to end when Elite McKnight came over with a grin on his face along with Jack copying his father.

"Vic you old bean you did came, ha told you all didn't I"

Victor shook his head "Irvin you lump, you had a bet on me"

"Hey it was Jackson and Francis who said that not me"

"Irvin Delevan McKnight you dumbbell, take you own blame for once, you are showing a wrong example to your son" yelled a woman who had flame red hair with dark brown eyes.

Hiccup took note that his must be Olette's mother but where…

"Jack you must control your father for once" stated Olette.

Hiccup laughed inside knowing where Olette got her temper from.

Jack pouted "And what is the fun with that? Hey Draco I was looking all over for ya"

Hiccup blinked a bit "Really…well sorry but I need greet all the guest and all"

"Oh right forgot, sorry mate…who's that behind you?"

"Oh her name…wait do you want to introduce yourself?" wondered Hiccup to Rose which surprise him by nodding.

"I-I'm Rose Luna E-Elliot, please to meet you all" introduce Rose with small curtsy.

"You're cute…"

Everyone turned their heads, it was Scot.

Rose blushed "T-Thank you…I guess"

Scot smiled "Hiccup where did you find this cutie?"

Hiccup shook his head "Come on Scot…her parents asked mine and me to watch her cause her cousin is around here but they didn't know and need to find her"

"So babysitting then…" said Jack.

"In a way I guess" said Hiccup.

"Hey guys watch out here comes Cynthiana…jeez how much did it cost with that gown?" stated and warn Olette.

Hiccup turned to a girl with dark blond hair and dark crystal blue eyes. She was wearing a really flashy gold gown that looked twice her own size and many décor on it that Hiccup could not recall still. She had much jewelry around her neck and arms even her head.

'_Olette is right…how much did that even cost?_' thought Hiccup.

"Cyrus, must you spoil your daughter much" said a woman who had long black hair and blue eyes.

"Ah Marlene you know how much my poor little miss shopping with her mother so I couldn't deny her this little dress" said Cyrus who had brown hair and blue eyes.

While the adults were talking once again, Cynthiana came towards the group with a sneer.

For some odd reason, this girl reminds Hiccup a lot of his bully cousin, Snotlout.

"Oh hello you dear Olette and what an awful dress you have on…did the store ran out of good ones for you, I say though you do look good like that" said Cynthiana with a smirk.

Olette frowned "I did not buy this dress, my mother made it with her tailors helping her"

"Then you must fire those tailors cause they did an awful job on helping your dear mother" said Cynthiana.

"Come now Cynthia there is no need to be cruel" said Scot.

"But it's the truth, how are you going to impress a lord with that god awful dress of your I mean look at mine…I had to use the lonely motherless guilt on my father to get me this wonderful one" said Cynthiana.

"Now that is just cold for you Cynthiana, how dare you use your own mother sudden death for you to get something out of it" said Jack angrily.

"Oh please my mother would want me to be happy and if buying a dress makes me happy then so be it…now how are you?" said Cynthiana then pointed to Hiccup and Rose.

"Ah let's get a matter a hand then…introduction then, my little princess I see you have met the Ryder's son" said Cyrus.

Cynthiana widen her eyes '_blasted my plan is ruined why didn't they did the introduction first then me make a fool of myself in front of my future husband_'

"How do you do young Sir Ryder, I am Cynthiana Selena McFarlane please to meet you"

Hiccup wanted to glare at the spoiled girl but his mother will disapprove so for now he will play around.

"Please to meet you young Lady McFarlane, I'm Draco Hiccup Ryder pleasure is all mine"

"Ah good young lad…oi is that Alexander you old bat there you are and the lovely Marie and Miss Pandora, how are you?" wondered Cyrus.

Hiccup turned to his left and saw the man that gave him the chills when he first meets him at his father's army base.

Next to the man was a woman with snowy white hair and have an ice blue eyes glaring at you in such disgust.

"Now Cyrus how many drinks did you have alright?" wondered Alexander.

"Umm lost count after…4" answered Cyrus.

"Cyrus how can you consume that much when the ball just started" scolded Mary to Cyrus.

Alexander shook his head then saw Hiccup and bowed to him for respect.

"Young Ryder, this is my wife and daughter, Marie Madeleine McClelland nee Lloyd and Pandora Marigold McClelland" said Alexander.

Hiccup look to Pandora who had her father's dark brown hair but was longer to her shoulder and had her mother's blue eyes but was snowier like in to it. She was wearing snowy blue silk gown with a white belt around her waist with a matching headset and blue heart shape jewelry around her neck.

Hiccup couldn't put a finger on it but there was something he notices in her eyes he saw for a moment but then it disappeared. Hiccup shook it off and bowed to them a bit.

"Please to meet you both, I'm Draco Hiccup Ryder"

Both ladies did a curtsy.

"It's more the pleasure to meet you child" said Marie then glared at Pandora.

"Evening young Master Ryder" said Pandora.

Hiccup nodded but in his mind, that feeling will not go away and notices how tense Pandora was near her mother.

"Well then what are we standing here for…come my lady let's dance the night away" said Jackson to his wife and dragging her to the dance floor.

Mary glared at her husband "You better not drag me Francis"

Francis laughed nervously "B-But of course not…Olette dear have a nice time with your friends while your mother and I will be dancing"

Olette nodded to her father "Of course daddy, have a nice time and please do watch were you are dancing"

Francis laughed nervously again "O-Of course"

Olette shook her father and turn to her friends and the other two girls who joined the group.

"So what we going to do now?" wondered Olette as she turned to the other teens

-Break Line-

**Hiccup: …well that was a long wait for these deleted scenes**

**Me: don't blame me Hiccup it was school I have hardly any time to work on them now**

**Anna: it can't be that bad**

**Me: I enrolled a month late to the school and so I am in a disadvantage here but likely it about Microsoft word so I am fine…for now**

**Jack: see what I tell you school is not good for you**

**Scot: you are just saying that cause you don't like school**

**Jack: 'glare' not true**

**Me: anyway I have no idea when I would update but I will try my best**

**Cynthiana: oh Draco dear come and be with me please**

**Hiccup: 'pales' oh no damn it 'runs off'**

**Cynthiana: hey get back here don't you dare run off from your future wife**

**Pandora: 'smirk' you his wife…please don't make me laugh dearie it would be me**

**Anna: 'glares' don't you dare you two and he can choose himself to date**

**Pandora and Cynthiana: NO**

**Both ran off to find Hiccup.**

**Me: 'sweatdrop' oh dear…until later if I can find Hiccup in one piece though**


	4. Chapter 4 part 2

**Me: hey guys sorry for the long wait on this one but it was a slow process if I say so myself but I am trying my best to update faster cause like I am in vacation I have more time now but ideas…not so much**

**Anyway I would love to thank to those who read, put it on their faves and/or alerted this story and hope you love this one as well**

**I thank KaibaGirl17 for the reiview and to know you love it**

Anyway on word to the story of the deleted scenes…

Summary: missing scenes of the main story, please read it first to understand this

I don't own 'How to Train your Dragon' …must we get through with this again

-Break Line-

Chapter 4.3 Annual Ball part 2

Hiccup was taking a break outside of a balcony after dancing to every Lord's daughter he was introduce…including the spoiled Cynthiana and that mysterious Pandora.

Hiccup sighed knowing he had to return to the ball but before he went back inside, he heard Pandora and her mother's voice below him.

He knows it was wrong to eardrop but he had to know why Pandora was so tense around her mother. He lowered himself see the women would not see him much of the balcony. It was not too high from the ground so people would be able to see him if sitting so he had to crunch down and listen.

"Mother please I can't I just want to enjoy myself and to make new friends" asked Pandora in hope.

Marie glared at her "If you are going to represent of my bloodline then you must get the best man out there. I let your father get you the best clothes, the best education and we are planning for your best future…and if it means to be with Ryder's adopted son, do you understand me, you ungrateful child?"

Pandora wanted to cry but she had to hold it in and nodded her mother "Yes madam, I would not disappoint you and your bloodline."

"Good now clean your face you look filthy with those little tears on you…I can't believe you were the result of my so love for my husband…why couldn't she been born a boy?" said Marie as she walked away.

Pandora waited for her mother to disappear completely and started to sob.

"Why…Why do I have to suffer with her so much? H-Her family is-is worst. Do they only care about pureness?" murmured Pandora.

On the balcony, Hiccup couldn't believe what he just heard. Why would her own mother be so cruel to her own daughter-oh right his own biological father was cruel to him. He ignored him and didn't listen to him when he tried to explain things to him.

Hiccup saw Pandora clean herself and walked back inside. Hiccup now knew that feeling he got when he met Pandora not too long ago.

Hiccup shook his head then entered to the ballroom to see if he could make her smile once again.

He spotted her by the drinks.

"Hey Miss-"

"You can call me Pandora if you like"

Hiccup nodded "Alright though it's fair if you call me Draco or Hiccup"

Pandora smiled a bit "Draco I like, you do know it means dragon right in Latin and it's a constellation of the circles of Polaris, the North Star"

Hiccup nodded "I was surprise of its meaning when I first found what it means and finding the constellation was not so difficult"

"I see you love to read books Draco, how come?"

"Well I guess because I like to learn new things…you see I kind of invented machines to make a better life for my people, but that didn't turn out so well" explain Hiccup.

Pandora nodded "I see what you mean…so that's how you kind of ended up with the Ryder's then"

Hiccup nodded "In a way, I met the princess when I ran away from where I live."

Pandora smiled how the chosen husband that her mother wants her to marry was sharing his past to her.

"Umm we have not dance yet so do umm want to?"

Pandora laughed of his attempt to ask her on a dance.

"Very well when you asked so nicely Draco"

Chapter 4.4 Annual Ball aftermath

"HEY THERE PRINCESS"

Anna covered her ears from the too familiar shouting from Jack's.

"How you became Hiccup's friend is beyond me Jack" stated Anna.

Jack just grin happily "Oh do I senses some jealously from the princess."

Anna blushed a bit "Of course not you moron."

Hiccup was just seeing back and forth how his new friend and best friend were shouting at each other. It was a friendly shouting and no real hurtful words not like in Berk. Then he spotted the others coming towards the castle grounds even shy little Rose.

"Hey guys, what wonderful night we had" said Scot happily.

"You are just happy guess you dance with little Rosie here" teased Olette.

Both Rose and Scot blushed while Jorunr just laughed.

"Aww is little Rosie having her first little crush, that is so adorable. Hey Reid, make sure you be kind to her will ya" teased Jorunr some more.

"S-Stop Jorunr that's not funny anymore..."

Everyone stood still while little Rose went straight to Hiccup and hide behind his back.

"…Draco make her stop teasing me, she has been doing that ever since last night" said Rose softly.

Hiccup at first was speechless. He never had someone looking up to him.

"Um hey don't worry about ok if you like you can be next to me" said Hiccup.

Little Rose just nodded.

"Oh you big baby anyway I just came here to say goodbye I am returning back to my homeland…but I will be visiting so for now goodbye" said Jorunr then ran off to the main gate.

"You have one weird cousin there Rose" stated Jack.

"…She can be. She could be very well mannered but then out of the blue she is a demonic being so in a way you can forget that she is my cousin at all" explain Rose.

Everyone nodded for understanding until their peace was interrupted by a certain brat.

"Oh Draco dear, there you are my darling did you miss me I missed you" said Cynthiana happily.

Hiccup choked up from the little nickname while Anna was narrowing her eyes at the spoiled heiress.

"Cynthiana how many times do I have to say to you? He is not your darling" snapped Anna.

"Oh but of course he is well once he in age then we can be together and live happily ever after" said Cynthiana while her eyes were sparkling.

Everyone made a noise and thought the same thing '…_Can't she not get it?_'

While Anna and Cynthiana were arguing, Pandora looked confused of this and looked at Hiccup for answers.

"Oh well Cynthiana thinks that she is going to be my wife in the future…I guess" said Hiccup.

"Oh…" said Pandora but in her mind she was furious. How dare that spoiled brat get to her future husband?!

Her parents are making sure she was going to the best future but with her in the way…no she can't. She will get what she needs to be the best even it means to past the princess as well.

She can see how the princess sees Draco in her eyes and she will not have it. She will have him with no means of stopping.

That's when she spotted the little girl next to Draco. She bent down to her level.

"Hey why are you hiding behind to Draco, dear?"

"…My cousin was teasing me and I didn't like it so I-I hide behind D-Draco"

"I see well that cousin of yours was not nice, I don't think we have met I'm Pandora"

"No she is not…oh I'm Rose"

Hiccup snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Rose talking to…

"Pandora, how long have you been standing there?" wondered Hiccup.

"Oh a while Draco…how long did Cynthiana came here?"

"Not too long but…I really don't want to be near her, I just wanted to hang out with Anna today" said Hiccup.

"Oh…I see well then I guess-"

"Hey Draco let's go find something to do…like have a race with our dragons" suggested Jack as he was dragging Hiccup along with Rose and Pandora following.

"Dragon?" wondered Rose.

"Oh right I guess I forgot to tell you that I have a Night Fury as my dragon partner" said Hiccup.

"Oh…is it nice?"

"Toothless is harmless unless of course you are going to hurt me that is" explain Hiccup as they got close to the Night Fury who was sleeping by Jade while Jack's Skrill was snoozing away near a tree.

"Shocker up we are racing Draco again but this time…we are going to win" declared Jack.

"Jade it would not be trouble if Toothless race a while" asked Hiccup to the female Night Fury.

Toothless grin and jump on to his hatchling and signaled him to get on.

"Alright the rules are the same, one lap around the rock to the abandon island that is in the far east from here then back rid back, any questions no ok ready?" said Scot.

"Ready to lose Draco"

"Not in a life time Jack"

"Go Draco go" cheered Rose.

"Go Draco" cheered Pandora.

"Oh hurtful, Draco how come you get the girls not me" whined Jack.

"…I have no idea really" said Hiccup.

"3…2…1…GO" shouted Scot.

Chapter 4.5 Hiccup's new sword

Hiccup was sleeping peaceful when out of nowhere he was woken up and fell off the bed.

"What-TOOTHLESS"

Toothless was grinning happily while his adopted father was laughing crazy.

"Now that is a way to wake up a sleeping teen, nice work young Night Fury" said Victor.

Toothless gave him the look.

"Alright you can get your cod met us outside when you are finished" said Victor.

As soon as the word cod was mention, Toothless jumped out of the window and waited patiently for his favorite food.

Father and son looked at each other than busted into laughter.

"You sure know him know d-dad" said Hiccup.

"Well I was shown by the best was I not?" said Victor.

"I guess…now what with the early morning I mean I know we go to our morning ran but having Toothless to wake me up" stated Hiccup.

"Ah the reason is that, we are doing something different" answered Victor as they went downstairs and entering the kitchen.

"Hello my dear boys and I see you woke up Draco for his morning ran" greeted Liza.

"Not in a good matter though m-mom" said Hiccup as he sat down and ate his breakfast.

"And why is that?"

"Dad and Toothless team up on me and woke me up in a messy way" replied Hiccup.

"Hey he needs to be up and be in stamina for this new training course I just thought of…with something" said Victor.

"Victor…you better not be giving him that what I'm thinking of" stated Liza.

"Now Liza the child is well build now to hold that beauty by now" said Victor.

Hiccup was clueless of what they are talking about.

"Let me just show the child how it looks like" said Victor.

"Oh fine"

"Wonderful, come Draco you will be starting to be using this bad beauty the blacksmith just finished it this morning with the help of his son Johnny be back" said Victor.

A few minutes later, Victor came with a box and set it on the table.

"Well go on open it"

Hiccup lift up the lid of the box and there a perfect sword he has ever seen. Without thinking, Hiccup picked up the sword and noticed light the sword height…wait what.

"Hey I can hold on to it without it slips out of my hand or it was too heavy" said Hiccup.

Victor laughed "I see you noticed that child and yes it is. You see do you remember when I had those men to measure your weight, height and tested you stamina?"

Hiccup nodded.

"Well those men went and took them to the blacksmith. He used those measurements and made a sword with those lovely dragon parts like I promised as just like the princess as well. You got a special made sword" explain Victor.

"I-I…thank you"

"Come now let's see how that beauty works" said Victor happily as he was dragging Hiccup to their training ground.

"…VICTOR WHAT DID I SAY JUST NOW?" shouted Liza as she ran off to them.

Chapter 4.6 Family Portrait

"BOYS GET DOWN HERE THE PAINTER IS HERE"

Hiccup sighed as he looked at his clothes one more time.

His adoptive mother wanted to make a family portrait to be hanged on the living room so when guest or anyone comes in, she can show them her family.

Hiccup looks at the mirror and double check what his mother gave him.

He had a young general's hat with a green feather on the left, forest green cloak, dark blue vest with gold trimmings around the sides and buttons, a white shirt, and black pants with dark green boots.

His mother said that green brings out his wonderful eyes.

"Well here go nothing"

Hiccup met his parents at the garden where the painter was going to paint the portrait.

"Oh there you are dear, come it's time" said Liza.

Liza was wearing her emerald dress with crown headpiece with gold trimmings while her flaming red hair was held up in a bun. She was wearing her family cresting necklace around her neck. It was a sword and a shield with wings.

Victor was wearing his general's hat with a white feather on the right, a dark red cloak with some gold trimmings on the side, a white shirt, black pants and brown boots. His sword was on his left side.

Hiccup then noticed he was holding his sword.

"Draco you look wonderful indeed, a real gentleman I must say" praised Victor.

"Oh Vic please you are embarrassing him, come dear you will be standing in the middle" said Liza.

"Hold it not without this, a warrior can't be without his weapon" said Victor.

"Figures you say that dear" said Liza.

Hiccup watched has his father place his sword to his right side and clamp it.

"There now we are ready" stated Victor.

Hiccup walked up to his adoptive parents and waited for the painter to start.

The painter smiled "Now this is a portrait I will be proud of and my best."

-Break Line-

**Me: well I hope that this is the end of chapter 4**

**Anna: hey you made Pandora nice in here**

**Me: I had to…you know that**

**Anna: 'pout' still I don't like it how those two-**

**Hiccup: Anna make them stop please**

**Cynthiana: Draco dear there you are**

**Pandora: hey he is coming with me not you, you spoiled brat**

**Cynthiana: what if I don't want him to go**

**Pandora: you can't do that**

**Me: 'sweatdrop' I see…well readers the next story will be updated soon in hope so please do stay with me**

**Hiccup: hope you enjoyed he story**

**Anna: please leave a review and be nice and clear if you do**


End file.
